Rusty the Porcupine
Biography: Kelvin Cooper "Rusty" the Porcupine is an orange-furred anthropomorphic porcupine. Born vertically-challenged and without any powers or special abilities, his temper and feeling of weakness were strong from a young age. Things changed for him one day when he met a Emberman spirit named Esmerelda who promised him great power in exchange for allowing her to live inside his soul. Rusty gained pyrokinesis and enhanced strength, but his most noticeable feature is his ability extend his arms and throw long range punches (an ability he later lost when Esmerelda separated from him). The deal came with a price however, as Rusty's abilities are dangerous to both others as well as himself, and the Emberman spirit only intensifies his anger making him prone to moody outbursts and bad decisions. Appearance: Rusty is short even for Mobian standards, and the red hair doesn't help things at all. He has long spines that run down the back of his head and pulls a few of them up into a ponytail. Yellow flames are tattooed on the tips of his spines along with his hands and down his back. His eyes are purple and seem to always be flickering in annoyance. He wears gray fingerless gloves as well as a long sleeved back shirt with a striped yellow vest on top. His jeans are gray and his shoes are green with a purple gem on the front. Relationships: Jasper the Porcupine: Rusty's dad. He finds work as an explorer and bounty hunter of sorts, making a living on odd jobs. Like Lynnea, his work keeps him away from home most of the time and he can go months on end without seeing his wife and kids, which results in conflicted family relationships. Lynnea the Porcupine: Rusty's mother, a proud business woman who sadly finds herself in the office and at corporate meetings more than with her kids.. She is sharp witted and very dedicated to her work and her family. She is a psychic and was originally a spy and assassin for the gov't but left her job to start a family. Aynoa the Porcupine: His twin sister, though the birthdate is practically the only thing they have in common besides being short. She is the more responsible and intelligent of the two, yet they tend to argue most of the time they are together. Being twins, the share a natural link with each other, being accurately being able to judge the other's emotions, thoughts, and location. Their bond is so strong, that they have a pseudo-psychic link with each other and are able to send vibrations into each other's ears in order to communicate. Monica the Raccoon: Rusty's significant other. Despite their very different personalities and lifestyles they get along pretty well. Rusty is ok with letting Monica be the boss and Monica is one of few not intimidated by Rusty's trademark attitude. Rusty is very protective of her, as she is very innocent and never wanting to get involved in conflict. Monica enjoys playing with his hair and putting into a braid, so whenever you see this, its probably her doing. NOTE: Moni is a character owned by Juniona, and we paired the two FC's together when we first joined the wiki a few years ago. For more information about Monica, go check out her page! Abilities: In his possessed or "fused" state, Rusty had access to Esmerelda's black fire powers, a power that bordered between regular pyromancy and black magic. He can turn his body into black fire and stretch his limbs similar to the Werehog. These powers are driven by Emberman's strong negative emotions such as hate/envy/revenge, so in this form Rusty is more prone to rage then normal. Heather breaks Esmerelda's curse by forcefully knocking Esmerelda's Chi from Rusty's body. This split Esmerelda's power in two, giving Rusty the fire half of her abilities while leaving her with the dark magic half. In this form, Rusty has the basic fire-user abilities (creating/manipulating fire, explosions, smoke). His body naturally gives off so much heat that it increases the air to over 160 degrees within a 10 ft radius. The vest he wears inhibits this power. Due to his time spent with Esmerelda, he can tap into 'purple fire' through intense anger, a weakened form of Esmerelda's 'black fire'. While using purple fire, he becomes significantly faster and stronger and is invulnerable to fire-based attacks. Weaknesses * He's young, rash, temperamental, stubborn, and difficult to get along with. * He and Aynoa both have asthma, which they inherited from their dad. Though minor, it can complicate their running and seems to act up mainly when they're are stressed. * Unlike other pyro-users, Rusty is only resistant and not completely invulnerable to fire since his fire abilities aren't natural. He doesn't burn easily, but still takes heavy damage from 3rd degree fire and close range explosions. * While is resilient against psychic attacks thanks to his mom's genes, he is very weak against Esmerelda's control due to the link she shares with him. New Beginning Arc Rusty was a depressed high school kid. He had trouble in school, making friends, and finding his place in the world. His twin sister Aynoa shared none of his problems, as she was an A student, on the cheer team, and generally admired by the school population. Right as he was shifting towards suicidal, he was approached by a fire spirit who called itself Zornelle (later she becomes Esmerelda) She allows him to use her abilities in exchange for using his body so that her spirit doesn't fade away. This was all a trick however as she needed his battle potential as well as his sister's to defeat her crazy step-brother, Agon, who wanted to kill her. Using the twins' innate telepathic link, Esmerelda trains both to prepare to battle Agon, but fails to do so before Heather removes her from Rusty's body. Doing so, half of her power was left in Rusty while Esmerelda kept the rest. New power in hand, the twins go back home to their probably grief-stricken mother, but they find an empty house and realize she has been kidnapped. Lynnea, their mother, was a former host of Esmerelda which made her a target for Agon, who kidnapped her in order to use her to kill Esmerelda and the porcupine twins. Rusty goes on an adventure, builds a new team, and trains himself in order to rescue his mom. Ultimately, they succeed and Rusty gets to rest easy with his new life, awaiting their next adventure. The Great C4 Rally During one of their earlier adventures shortly after Jay first joined the group, Rusty and Aynoa enter a race known as the Great C4 Rally in order to stop , …, the founder and ally of the Ringmaster (the madman holding the Bianze captive. The race allowed Rusty and Aynoa to keep an eye on … while the rest their friends looked for a way to free the townspeople. 12 members are required to compete in the race and the winner was granted an elite status and (more or less) freedom from the tyranny the others faced. After joining the race under fake names, Rusty and Aynoa are given their entry bracelets and the race begins. Things are normal until after the first lap and the twins realize what the race truly is. It's a death race and the bracelets they were given are actually velocity bombs, devices that explode if the wearer is in last place after each lap or if they fail to meet the minimum speed requirements. The twins have no choice but to work their way up to the front to save their own skins and soon become the last two members. They are able to run in stride for several laps, but Aynoa has weaker stamina and was unable to keep up. Rusty sacrifices himself in order to save his sister and is killed by his exploding bracelet. Esmerelda realizes his plan and jumps from the audience into his arms and dies with him (making it her third time dying), resulting in them being chained together by their souls. Rusty hasn't done enough bad to be sentenced to hell, but Esmerelda can't join him in heaven due to being an Emberman, so they are rejected back to the living world. Dawn of the Equinox Arc Roughly five years after the New Beginning Arc, Rusty and his friends have formed a vigilante hero group called The New Beginning 6. He has gotten much better control over his powers and he has matured slightly, being less prone to angry outbursts and a more methodical thinker. He is accompanied by Recon and Jay to search for Esmerelda after she disappears from the group. Gallery Rusty(Default).JPG Rusty Icon.png|Rusty's Life Icon Rusty(DotE).png|Rusty's promo art for Dawn of the Equinox Rus_Ayn2-6-20.png| The Porcupine twins (2020) Trivia: * One of his ears faces the wrong way from where Aynoa was pressed against him in their mother's womb. ** Another interesting fact about the twins' ears is that they can cause a tingling sensation in each other's ears. They can feel the sensation no matter the distance. They have learned Morse code in order to talk between themselves without having to say anything. ** The twins later learn that this ability is a lingering power left over from their psychic mother. Being a government assassin and spy, she had to wipe her children's memories of her job as well as those of their own powers in order to prevent the secret from ever getting out. While she has yet to confirm it to them, this means that the twins would have grown up to be psychic users instead of pyro and lightning wielders. * Though they have different appearances and personalities, Rusty and Aynoa are almost perfect clones of each other in their mannerisms. * The yellow flame patterns sometimes visible in his quills are just highlights he puts in to look cool, hence why they are often absent. * Rusty is the second and last of the NB6 to have canonically died, the other being Esmerelda. * While he hasn't admitted it directly, he has hinted that Aynoa may be faster than he is after their training. This changes by the Dawn of the Equinox arc as he has pulled ahead thanks to further training.__FORCETOC__ Category:Males Category:Porcupines Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good Category:Work In Progress